


你属于我（们）

by lunliisme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Polyamory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunliisme/pseuds/lunliisme
Summary: 文俊辉也没想到事情会发展成这样。all灰。含八俊，珉灰，佑灰，率俊。文俊装B逐渐掉马的故事。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一些私设：  
> 1\. 柠檬汽水俊(O)X冷冽雪花圆(A)X棉花太阳奎(A)X海盐巧克力率(A)X花梨木八(A)。  
> 香水玫瑰汉(O)X桂花龙井刷(A)X森林桃子花澈(A)？  
> 2\. 其余都是Beta  
> 3\. 一般人18-9岁时分化第二性别。  
> 4\. O可以被多个A同时标记，但所有永久标记必须在3小时之内完成，并且A之间不能产生排斥。因此即使在多A少O的近代，大部分AO是一对一，AB开始被社会接受，BO则被歧视。  
> 5\. 进生殖腔=暂时标记，咬开腺体+进生殖腔=永久标记。看到很多lof大大的永久标记是进生殖腔，但看了多年外国ABO的还是决定要咬开腺体才是永久标记，不到关键时刻小A们不会咬俊俊的。  
> 6\. B没有味道也不能嗅到AO  
> 7\. 没有大纲，完全看心情，甜虐不定，HE。第一次写文，希望开很多车。笑。

文俊辉对人生没有什么不满。“凡事不往心里去”是他的座右铭。吃吃饭睡一觉，就什么烦恼都没有了。没有什么事能打到乐观的他。闹闹哥哥逗逗弟弟，看着净汉哥的宠溺笑容，和李大人鄙视的小眼神，果然世界还是很美好的。

除了一件事以外。

抑制药一直在吃，喷雾剂也一直在用，可近来自己散发出的柠檬味越来越重。有时表演前后，短短半小时，就足够让喷雾剂的效果化为虚无。文俊辉心里明白，是一直使用抑制药，第二性别被压抑太久的反效果。

看着有知秀和胜澈宠着的净汉，文俊辉有时会发自内心的羡慕。选择了以BETA身份来韩国重新开始，已经习惯伪装了的他，原来也会向往能够像一个普通OMEGA一样，有着自己的ALPHA。

最近要去一次医院呢了，文俊辉在手机里记下。

还有一件事。

最近珉奎很反常。

比起和圆佑的无话不说和跟明浩的互怼，珉奎跟他关系好，却不是那么的亲。最近几月没跟圆佑明浩出去，反而三天两头的粘他。打歌现场揽着他唱安可，签售会就算不坐在旁边也会跟他打闹。私下会时不时的邀他看电影，请他吃麻辣香锅。最重要的是居然还会捧场他的玩笑（平常只有圆佑那个四次元会笑）。要不是珉奎那不可忽视的傻劲，享受着弟弟的亲近的文俊辉都以为珉奎换了魂。

“哥，喜欢一个人是什么感觉？” 

“嗯……就是想一直跟他在一起吧？”

“那怎么样才能让他也喜欢你？”

“……使劲对他好吧……哥要是知道就不会是单身啦哈哈。wuli珉奎有喜欢的人了？”

坐在对面的大型犬点了点头。

想起一起吃马卡龙时珉奎的棘手问题，文俊辉觉得他问错人了。身为资深单身狗的他怎么回答都是错啊嗷嗷嗷。记得他说了一堆珉奎我支持你但就算有喜欢的人了也不能太明显毕竟是爱豆如果是队外的一定要小心要是队内的可以低调交往blahblah……

后来看到珉奎郑重的约明浩喝咖啡，文俊辉恍然大悟（大雾）。

原来这几个月他做了珉奎的感情顾问，奎八他还是很看好的。

可约会回来两人的脸都臭黑臭黑的，别说甜蜜了，简直像打了一架。唉，小情侣的日常就是打打闹闹。真好。

果然第二天珉奎又来找他这个人生导师（大雾）了。

当大型犬双手捧着小蛋糕，像献宝似的举到了他面前，文俊辉有些怀疑人生。

当感情顾问的福利也太好了吧？

决不跟食物过不去的文俊辉屁颠屁颠地收下了，柠檬味的他最喜欢了。刚吃完最后一口，徐明浩不知从哪冒出来，塞了他一杯茶。说是一早吃太甜腻的对胃不好，用茶压一压。

刚砌好的茶冒着热气，模糊了徐明浩的脸。文俊辉接过茶杯，细酌普洱细腻的香气。中华小姐妹两人都喜欢茶，但比起文俊辉小酌小品，徐明浩各方面都更讲究些。文俊辉在他那喝到的都是好东西。

徐明浩和金珉奎的眼神在空中交接，一秒后又默契的断开。徐明浩转脸看着文俊辉，看他把茶喝完后才满意得离开。

哎呦明浩吃飞醋了呵呵呵。不就是一块蛋糕吗，放心吧明浩我一定好好教导珉奎。

“珉奎知道那人喜欢什么吗？”

“好像...挺喜欢茶香。”

嗯，果然是明浩没错了。

“珉奎也喜欢喝茶吧？哥知道一家挺好的茶馆，下次带你去选礼物。”

“好。”

珉奎笑了，原本高冷的脸像被冬日里的暖阳拂过，烘得心暖暖得。文俊辉的嘴角也不自觉的上扬。

“但我更喜欢哥身上的柠檬香。”

文俊辉心下一惊，喷雾剂才刚刚用过，珉奎不可能闻得出来他的信息素。看着还粘着奶油的蛋糕纸和残留的柠檬果酱，文俊辉安慰着自己，跟珉奎打哈哈的转移话题。

不止对他，这几个月来珉奎对任何事都异常敏感。作为一个哥哥，文俊辉认为他有义务照顾弟弟。看着这周第三次跟净汉抱怨头疼的珉奎，文俊辉皱了皱眉，并觉得事情没有那么简单。

带珉奎一起去医院吧，文俊辉默默得改了手机里的备忘录。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

还没等到去医院的日子，金珉奎分化了。

那天练习完，成员们三三两两的走在回宿舍的路上。跟珉奎一起走在最后的文俊辉，听着他唠叨最近胜宽从他的厨房偷东西，好不容易瘦下来的脸又开始肿blahblah。文俊辉正寻思怎么提起医院的事，耳边的声音突然消失了，连带着那颗金黄的脑袋。文俊辉一看，珉奎一脸冷汗，手捂着肚子蹲在路边。

文俊辉吓得立马跟着一起蹲下，“珉奎你怎么了？别吓我，哪儿难受？”

看着疼的说不出话的珉奎，文俊辉隐隐约约知道了。

“胜澈哥！珉奎要分化了！”

崔胜澈立马从队伍的前头飞奔到最后，后面跟着知秀和净汉。

“coups呀你带珉奎回去，剩下的我和知秀处理。”

胜澈手一甩把珉奎背上，已经开始往回走了。

“俊尼啊，你跟coups一起回去。”

ALPHA分化时最好有个年长ALPHA照应着，熬过最艰难的几小时后有个BETA照看就行了。因为信息素的混乱，不相关的ALPHA和OMEGA都得避嫌。

难道不应该是明浩吗？文俊辉抓了抓衣角，看了尹净汉一眼，再转头望了望胜澈和珉奎的背影。想起珉奎青白的脸，文俊辉扪心自问，这时候他难道不应该担当起一个哥哥的责任吗？就算他是OMEGA又怎样，抑制剂喷雾剂他都贴身带着，没什么可怕的。

就在他犹豫的这一秒，徐明浩从旁边站了出来。

“我去吧。”

徐明浩没有看文俊辉，背挺得笔直。

”我跟你一起。”

徐明浩这才看向文俊辉，他眉头微皱，像是想说什么。 尹净汉看着他们两人，嘴角勾起 戏谑 的笑，饶有兴趣的看戏。一旁的洪知秀已经联系了经纪人，定好了酒店，顺便骗了一顿宵夜。反正今晚大部分人都回不去了。

文俊辉想解释他跟珉奎没什么，但成员们都在他也不好说出口。徐明浩移开了视线，率先迈开脚步。只听他淡淡飘来一句。

“走吧。”


	2. 圆佑番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本人最不喜欢的一章，想了想还是按照原来的顺序放上来了。
> 
> 以后可能会重写。

分化总是疼多过别的感知。痛的厉害时会神志不清，分不清现实和梦境。全圆佑记得自己分化期间，除了痛和一些父母担心的零星画面，只剩下梦里朦胧的身影。

当时18岁的他，正好赶上了社长结婚三周年。被爱情冲昏头脑的社长破天荒的给所有人放了三天假。得到这个消息后的练习生们集体欢呼，东西麻溜收一收都回家了。

“今年三周年放三天，那明年四周年就放四天。” 装行李的李大壳高兴得智商下线，一脸兴奋。“那要是一直不离婚，十年后咱们就能连放十三天！”

全圆佑表示并不想跟傻子对话。李硕珉看他没回话也不生气，笑嘻嘻的接着说。

“圆佑哥也好好休息吧，最近都没怎么看你笑。” 虽然平常也不笑。

笑着摸摸他的头，“好，你也是。”

最近在准备出道的成员们都没天没夜的练习。全圆佑对自己的舞蹈不满意，常常自己一个人在练习室检查动作。

主唱line更是拼了命，作为歌曲的中心，现场的稳定性非常重要，但舞蹈也不能落下。两边转身体已经吃不消，还要节食管理身材。看着返来关心他的李硕珉，全圆佑是庆幸的，未来一起打拼的是一群这么好的人。

权顺荣忙着编舞，徐明浩韩语解释不清楚，李灿又是弟弟，婆婆闷死只剩下文俊辉能指导他练习。全圆佑总是看着文俊辉的背影学习舞步。舞台上的文俊辉像太阳一样耀眼，有着跟平时完全不一样的干练。跟权顺荣的游刃有余不一样，文俊辉跳舞有属于他的力道和气场。

一个冰一个火的两个人，刚开始单处时一个大写的尴尬。文俊辉觉得他仿佛在炎热天气里一口咬下冰棍，冻得牙疼。而全圆佑认为文俊辉这种积极又自恋的家伙，没什么，就是烦。不是跟珉奎一样的活泼型吗，怎么感觉完全不一样？后来想想，一只是猫一只是狗怎么可能一样。

当文俊辉发现全圆佑并非冷淡，只是反映慢加闷骚后，他立马放飞天性，怎么疯怎么来，反正全圆佑脑子多半转不过来。全圆佑表示能天天换着词自恋，把无趣做到有趣，也是神了。

说实话，他的笑话真的挺好笑。

在文俊辉身边的全圆佑不用多语，一包零食可以轻松收买文俊辉很久。文俊辉会给他带吃的，唠叨什么还在长身体营养不能落下看你那筷子一样的腿再练就断了。从他们开始一起练舞后，全圆佑没有落下一顿晚餐。像个孩子却又意外会照顾人的文俊辉，让全圆佑在紧凑的练习中喘了口气。

两个四次元阴差阳错搭对了筋，从此深夜练习室里的96亲故又多了两个。

李硕珉走后，就剩全圆佑和几个外籍练习生。客厅里，洪知秀，文俊辉，和徐明浩摊在沙发上打电游。首尔冬日阴冷的气候让人没有出门的欲望，回不了家的几个人准备这几天窝在家里好好补觉。全圆佑带着行李包走过去，顺手摸上了那人越发长的头发。

“圆佑也要走了吗？记得带特产，你们那的辣炸鸡可好吃了。”

文俊辉三句离不开吃，洪知秀也附和着说多带点，韩文还是幼儿园程度的徐明浩也对他点了点头。这三人该不会对每个回家的都叮嘱了一遍吧？

“好，交换条件是回来后接着教我跳舞。” 

“哎呀问了所有人就你一个还有条件，” 文俊辉一开口就是银闪闪的牙套。“那不是肯定的吗？小爷我保证你完美出道。”

手上用力揉了揉，然后在那人不满之前抽回。算是道别后，全圆佑拎起行李包走出了已经不记得住了多久的宿舍。十一月末的首尔已经开始下雪了。这样的小雪没有漫天飞舞的压迫感，雪飘如絮，还没来得及覆盖城市的一星半点。全圆佑伸出手，一片雪花轻飘飘的落在手指尖，一触摸便融化了。全圆佑很喜欢雪。明明是水质的，却软绵绵的。索性不打伞，就这样立起领子一路走到车站。

到家时已经夕阳西下，父亲还在加班，母亲临时请了半天假就为了给他做一桌饭菜。家里跟半年前没什么差别，自己的拖鞋整齐的放在鞋柜上，仿佛他从没搬出去过。套在脚上却发现已经不合脚了，脚指头从前面冒了出去，脚后跟也多出一截。

“妈，我回来了。” 

全妈妈放下锅铲，走到客厅双眼已经湿润，低下头抹了抹眼角，双手在围裙上擦了擦才把少年搂在怀里。

“长高了，怎么又瘦了……来，快坐下，菜马上就好。”

吃饭时父母不断夹菜，全圆佑看着碗里堆积成山的烤肉，再想想公司残忍的鸡胸肉芹菜套餐，感叹果然是家里好啊。

“知道家里好也不多回来看看，你妈成天念叨，就盼着你能回家。” 全爸爸对着全圆佑瘦了的脸说不出多少责备的话，叹了一口气，“不是说快出道了吗，怎么一直没有消息？”

“快了，已经在准备主打歌了，二月就出。”

“这次还不行的话，回来吧。爸妈不愿意你再吃苦。”

晚饭时敷衍着答应了父母考大学的计划，心里却不服气。他练习了四年了，不可能放弃。他会和他的兄弟们闯出一片天，这一点，他从未怀疑过。

要是没有放假就好了。

好不容易的休假，全圆佑却没有丝毫睡意。

三天。在三天里他可以把RAP重新写一遍，可以请教声乐老师纠正发音，可以让文俊辉再教他练习从仰躺到站立的那个动作……

迷迷糊糊睡着的全圆佑半夜醒来时浑身发热。头痛，下半身更是疼得厉害。扯着嗓子喊了父母后便卷缩着身体冒冷汗，下体像针扎一样，一碰痛感就像炸开一样延绵全身。

“小佑，看着我，你要分化了。刚开始会很痛，别害怕，看着我的眼睛。” 全圆佑模糊的视线隐约对上了全爸爸，“对，跟着我深呼吸。一、二……一、二……” 

全圆佑感觉耳边砰砰的心跳声小了一些了，但痛感不减反增，大脑稍微平静下来后反而更敏感了。他想按住发痛的地方，却发现双手被人握住，体虚的他怎么也挣不开。一块湿毛巾擦拭了脸上的冷汗，温热的感觉顿时让他舒服不少。拉着父亲的手，一整夜在昏迷和清醒之间徘徊。每次睁眼都是母亲担心的眼神，每次闭眼则是像太阳一般的背影，在脑中挥散不去。要是这时候文俊辉在就好了，叽叽喳喳的反而能转移他的注意力……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

再一次夕阳西下时，全圆佑才有力气站起来。睡衣全被汗浸湿了，粘乎乎的在皮肤上很不舒服。伸手抓了毛巾，全圆佑想先洗个澡。

“妈，我醒了。”

“熬过去就好，洗完澡来吃点东西。”

一整天没活动的身体有些虚弱，站在花洒下的全圆佑眼前一阵阵发黑。低头盯着看上去没变化的器官，他不得不感叹生物自然选择的神奇（不，是同人女脑洞的奇迹）。

全圆佑身子本来就弱，这么一折腾像是要了他半条命。虽然医生说这是正常反映，过几天就适应了，但全太太还是向P社多请了一星期假。

“你们家孩子天赋很高，刚分化就懂得如何收放信息素。” 医生下笔如飞，开了两张药单。“但身子为免太单薄了，这些都是补营养的，他会进入一段成长期，回去先吃几个月。”

走出医院后全圆佑才反映过来，什么天赋好？他根本没有控制自己的信息素。话说自己到底是什么味道？

反往首尔时跟走时一样下了雪，纷纷扬扬，像天鹅羽毛一般在空中浮浮沉沉，最终停留在老街一排排屋檐上。回到宿舍的时候大家居然都在，三三两两摊在地上等待喂食的样子一看就是刚结束练习。

全圆佑的出现给安静的空气打了一剂激素，他没来得及找到那人的身影便被打断。权顺荣第一个跳起来把他拉到客厅中央，房间一瞬间被各种嗓音掩埋。

“呀你小子分化就分化，怎么请了一星期假，我们都以为你出了大事。”

“圆佑哥看起来没变化啊。”

“身体没事吗？”

“别担心，这星期只录了一首新歌，你的part明天补上就行。”

“圆佑哥有没有ALPHA的冲动？”

“哈哈哈ALPHA的冲动是什么啊你最近都在网上看什么啊오오오。”

“오오오오오”

李灿的一句话逗笑了所有人，连一旁的经纪人也跟着笑了起来。

“先安静一下，我们听听圆佑有没有想说的，” 队长崔胜澈发话了。“对了，圆佑你到底是什么味道啊？” 作为当时全圆佑以外的唯一ALPHA，他竟然闻不出来全圆佑的信息素，只能感知到同为ALPHA的压迫感。

“难道不是雪花味吗오오오。” 尹净汉半开玩笑道，说完转向身后的洪知秀，两人不知道交换了什么悄悄话，一起笑到在对方身上。

“怎么可能啦，那是因为圆佑身上全是雪。” 看着沙发上亲密的两个人，崔胜澈不明白为何心突然疼了一下。

“오오오我好歹也是个OMEGA，对这方面很敏感的。”

“其实……” 全圆佑开口后大家自觉的听他说，“我也不知道我的信息素是什么。医生说我的身体可能还不稳定。” 

金珉奎想说什么，一旁的夫胜宽打了个眼色，让他先听圆佑说完。

“我想了很多，”全圆佑低头望了眼左手的戒指，“我们一起走过了这么多年，绝对不能放弃。这次一定能出道的。SEVENTEEN，一起大发吧。”

平时寡言少语的全圆佑突然感性，大家都有点反映不过来。

“这是当然的，” 崔胜澈上前抱住了全圆佑，权顺荣则张手把俩人都抱住。练习生们一个个加了进来，连李老师也被迫加入，在屋子中间像企鹅一样挤在一起。

划拳输了的文俊辉被差去叫外卖，这时候才回来。

”你们也太能吃了，叫了20多道菜，卖家说下次要收额外费用……我是不是错过了什么？ ”

在最外圈的崔韩率一把拉了他加入企鹅群。文俊辉搞不清楚情况，但顺从的被崔韩率和徐明浩揽着腰。

“SAY THE NAME！”

“SEVENTEEN！”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

首尔的雪越下越大，光是倒垃圾的短短几分钟，肩膀上已布满雪花。RAP最近写得很顺手，灵感一直不断，只有舞蹈还是跟不上。全圆佑随手打掉身上积累的雪，便进了练习室继续排练舞蹈，发现地板上趴着一坨不明物体。

“累了的话，今天先回去吧。”

“……不要，” 文俊辉眼睛都没睁，牙套已经拆了，一张口闪了全圆佑一口白牙。“这个动作你的肩膀总不在拍子上，顺荣肯定不满意，我们练好再回去。”

刚要起来，想起什么的文俊辉转头看向全圆佑。“回去之后我要吃汤圆。”

“好。”

文俊辉一如既往的辅导他，就像窗外没停的雪一样，陪着全圆佑度过整个冬天。

那么轻的雪片也会无声无息的逐渐沉淀，何必情感呢？

后来想想，原本定在二月出道的日期推了又推，也许是命中注定。

三月春回大地，全圆佑身上还是带着冷冽的雪花味道，成员们这才确信他的信息素真的如此奇葩，却又都觉得很适合他。无声无息的雪，像全圆佑一样，无法让人忽视。慢慢悠悠的飘落空中，一如他的反应弧。慢慢悠悠的飘落空中，一如他的反应弧。

爱情就像飘絮的雪花，抓不住，看不透，堆积在心间。

四月春意正浓，在桃花花期的末尾，洪知秀迎来了他的分化期。几乎所有人都认为是OMEGA的Joshua，却分化成了ALPHA，引发了95line一场大戏。虽然在出道前和平休战，但其中酸甜苦辣属于另一个故事。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

全圆佑无聊的玩起权顺荣的头发，今天没带游戏机出门真是个错误。95line一间房，96line一间房，剩下的四个弟弟一间房。权顺荣把头发从全圆佑手中抽走，自己心疼了一下被摧残的发丝。

“全圆佑我头发很脆弱，最近染得都掉发了！”

“权顺荣安静点，别打扰我写词。”

“对不起知勋QAQ……"

不敢出声的权顺荣只好用眼神射杀全·电灯泡·圆佑。他不觉得热吗？权顺荣快被他电力散发的热量烤焦了。

全圆佑什么都没感觉到，抓起权顺荣的头发接着玩，思绪不知道飘到了哪里。

正在分化的珉奎一定很难受，文俊辉会把他照顾得很好吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

文俊辉表示他答应了照顾一个，不是两个ALPHA！

金珉奎分化，徐明浩你凑什么热闹！

两个弟弟同时分化成ALPHA怎么办？在线等，急！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

作为一个耿直的佑灰girl，上一章没露脸的圆圆在这一章补上。


	3. Chapter 3

崔胜澈背着金珉奎，一路小跑的了宿舍。文俊辉和徐明浩赶到时，金珉奎已经躺在他的床上了。崔胜澈在旁边跟他小声说着话，看到他们进来，崔胜澈立马差遣两个弟弟。

“俊尼，找找珉奎的睡衣。明浩，你去煮点汤之类易消化的，珉奎稍微清醒时就喂他喝下。”

文俊辉和崔胜澈七手八脚的把金珉奎扒光，给他套上宽松的睡衣。崔胜澈伸手量了量金珉奎的体温，确定正常后给他整了整被子。

“珉奎会有一段时间神志不清，你看着他，千万别让他乱抓，伤了自己。等会可能会发热，那是正常的，多给他喝水就行。”

金珉奎刚分化，信息素极不稳定。不像全圆佑的无声无息，金珉奎的信息素似正午的阳光，晒在刚洗好的棉被上，烤得暖暖的。这时的金珉奎没有控制意识，信息素像热浪一样向四方散开，压迫力让喷了抑制剂的文俊辉都不太舒服，更何况同为ALPHA的崔胜澈。最年长的ALPHA需要压制自己的信息素，减少对金珉奎的压力，必要时还需要释放信息素帮助控制金珉奎，神经一刻不能放松。看到金珉奎的状态还算稳定，崔胜澈嘱咐了文俊辉后便出了房间去透口气。

文俊辉心疼的看着床上不安稳的金珉奎，紧紧握着他的双手。

文俊辉也曾期盼过分化期的到来。当时的他十四岁，正是长身体的时候。四肢像树苗一般拔高，短短几月窜过170。按照这个成长速度，这个海拔，妥妥的准ALPHA。

谁知道15岁生日刚过去，文俊辉便在片场分化成了OMAGA。

在完全失去意识之前，文俊辉脑里只有俩字：完了。

21世纪，人们对稀有的男性OMEGA依旧怀着一定的偏见。不像女性OMEGA在娱乐圈千宠集一身，被当作珍贵物品对待。男性OMEGA艺人始终在一个不上不下的位置上，很难打破美艳长相和纤细身形所带的柔美形象，又因为第二性别的本性，容易影响BETA和ALPHA。说好听点是有天生的吸引力，说难听点那就是天生的狐狸精。没有一个艺人能背负这些在演艺圈大红大紫。

本来定好的角色飞了，新谈的广告也没了。虽然他OMEGA的消息被人压了下来，但在中国演艺圈他是站不住脚了。

如果当时他没分化成OMEGA，可能跟珉奎现在一样分化为ALPHA吧。

\---

金珉奎睡的很沉，崔胜澈看他几小时来情况稳定，唠叨几句后便去宾馆了，留下文俊辉和徐明浩照顾他。两人坐在金珉奎床边，一人抓着他一只手。

额……怎么气氛这么……微妙？

文俊辉偷偷瞄了徐明浩一眼，想问他和金珉奎到底怎么回事，却又有些尴尬。

“你累吗？” 受不了安静的文俊辉先开口了。

“没，你呢？”

“还好，珉奎一直很乖。”

然后沉默。

文俊辉想开个玩笑又觉得气氛不对。这种情况下，两人之间除了珉奎好像没什么好聊的。

嗯，地板真好看。

“大公司都有私人诊所，为了人设故意不泄露第二性别。”

文俊辉正数到第83块地砖，突然被徐明浩突然出声吓了一跳。心想大公司小道消息从哪儿来的，真敢说。

“董思成告诉你的？”

“嗯，” 徐明浩叹了口气。“至少我们的第二性别不用作假，对吧？”

文俊辉心下一惊。又偷偷瞄了徐明浩一眼，看他表情正常才敢回一声。

“是啊……”

徐明浩突然起身把文俊辉推到了隔壁崔胜澈的床上。

“你去休息一会儿，这小子睡得这么沉，咱们轮流照顾他。”

徐明浩坐回到珉奎旁边，正好挡住了文俊辉的视线。

文俊辉本来挺精神的，这一躺下，睡意滚滚而来。一直在ALPHA信息素的强压下要比他想象的累多了，脑子也迷糊了。看着徐明浩的背影，文俊辉决定豁出去了。

来吧，他不怕被双截棍打。

“小浩浩啊，你喜欢珉奎吗？”

徐明浩像是被人踩了尾巴一般转过头来看神经病似的盯着他。

“别叫我小浩浩！” 怎么感觉划错重点了？“……谁喜欢那小子！”

“没关系没关系，哥会帮你保密的。” 文俊辉特意用中文说的这几句话。

“我……算了。睡你的觉！”

哦，死傲娇。

文俊辉决定下次再拷问徐小朋友，转了个身睡了。

他梦到在深海里潜游，一颗颗不知根在何处的大树延展在水的每一平方，太阳的光芒从上方照下来，温度却被水流隔离。身边一群群银鱼带着他游向森林深处，身体慢慢沉到海底。水压凝结在胸腔，压得他喘不过气……

一睁眼，徐明浩没骨头似的整个人压在他身上，双手环着他的腰。空气里一阵花梨木的香气。

文俊辉花了1.5秒反映过来发生了什么之后，脑子里只有俩字：我艹。

“明浩啊，你先放开，你开始分化了。” 怎么能把这祖宗挪下去。

“不放。” 徐明浩想了想，然后补充道，“我知道。”

“你这样我们都难受，” 文俊辉试着用手推开他。嗯，还好，推得懂。“听哥的话。”

徐明浩虽然难受，却保持着一定清醒。“我不放。” 放了你不就便宜对面那小子了。

文俊辉拿疼得一脸冷汗的徐明浩没办法没办法，只好保持腰被搂的姿势，慢慢的把徐明浩转为侧躺。

他们的动静惊动了对面的金珉奎。徐明浩没法控制信息素，陌生的花梨木气味在半空中与阳光纠缠。已经度过最难挨时期的金珉奎费力起身向他们走去，同时加倍释放太阳一般的信息素。

好不容易把徐明浩侧放在床上，文俊辉刚要起身便被另一具身体压了回去。

“金珉奎你干什么？回去好好躺着！”

文俊辉被徐明浩和金珉奎夹在中间，挤在崔胜澈的床上。不要问为什么三个一米八的大男人能躺在一张单人床上，文俊辉也不知道。床本来就不大，两个大男人已经挤得不行，金珉奎的加入挤走了最后一丝缝隙。俩人像夹心饼干一样把文俊辉困在中间，他就是那一团甜甜的，快被压扁了的饼干甜心，连推开他们的空间都没有。

金珉奎的大半个屁股漏在床外，双手和双脚紧紧的巴着文俊辉的脖子和大腿。另一边，徐明浩环着文俊辉的腰，明明没啥力气，脚还踢着金珉奎的肚子。看那气势，非得把他踢下床才可。

“下去。” 

“不要。”

“下去！”

“不要！”

文俊辉在中间表示你们还可以再幼稚一点吗？

“那我下去。”

“不行！” 今天也是默契一百分的赛文婷。

徐明浩刚开始分化无比虚弱，踢得那几下有气无力。珉奎又比他力气大多了，肚子上挨得那几下不疼不痒，双手死死拽着文俊辉的脖子不放手。文俊辉看他们来来回回没实际进展，又劝不开，就由他们去了。只是这两股ALPHA信息素互不相让，标记领地一般互相攻击，一床都是俩人强势的味道。

这可是在崔胜澈的床上啊。队长没什么威严，但尹大爷不能惹啊，我该怎么跟净汉·真·记仇·哥解释啊。

文俊辉瑟瑟发抖。

\---

第二天早上，徐明浩和金珉奎相拥而醒，面对对方的臭脸，俩人同时反应过来 --

文俊辉跑了。


	4. Chapter 4

跑了的不是俊尼，是我（捂脸）

\---

文俊辉要为自己的落荒而逃辩解。他是有理由的OK？预约的体检刚好就是这天，这次休假错过了不知道什么时候能有下次。

还有，和两个ALPHA同床让他莫名的……心慌。

离开前，文俊辉好好得检查了珉奎和明浩的情况，平稳的不像是刚分化。从凌晨到早上，他准确的感知到了他们信息素从混乱到稳定的过程，也感受到了他自己散发的柠檬味越发浓密。他给隔壁房的胜澈哥汇报了情况，估计现在大家已经回到宿舍了。一夜睡睡醒醒，文俊辉觉得脑袋有些混乱，吃了抑制剂反而开始发烧。想掏出手机刷微博却发现不在任何一个口袋里。他耷拉着眼皮催了催出租车司机，司机看他状况不好又是去医院，转弯都不减速，下车后文俊辉忍不住干呕了几下。

“你还要不要自己的身体了？” 医生脸色铁青 “上次怎么跟你说的？控制药量，尽快找一位ALPHA，让发情期自然过度，你是按着我的反话去做的吗？”

“对不起……”

“你的各项荷尔蒙已经失调，”检查单上的数字文俊辉看不懂，医生顺着他的视线指了指几个数字。“这项严重超标，你是不是最近跟ALPHA有近距离接触？”

文俊辉点了点头，没想到只是一晚上的同处反应竟会这么大。

“不能再用抑制剂了。” 医生叹了口气。“俊辉，你已经进入发情期了。”

\---

被医生一顿臭骂的文俊辉，腺体贴了一张抑制贴，握着开的一打葡萄糖和……项圈，站在路边等出租车。

在离开宿舍时，文俊辉没有想太多。他以为自己只是单纯的发烧，他会跟医生承认自己的不小心，医生会给他开一副药，回到宿舍后吃下睡一觉，再醒来一切都会恢复原样。宿舍还是吵吵闹闹的，大哥们还是黏黏糊糊蜜里调油，珉奎和明浩还是一样相爱相杀，圆佑还是温柔绽放的雪花，他还是队内最年长的BETA。

文俊辉从校服裤子口袋掏出了白纸带金边的名片，镀金的莲花绽开在字体旁边。没有地址，没有电话号码，没有关系人就无法联系上的俱乐部。专门为单身OMEGA提供发热期服务的组织。

坐在出租车后座的文俊辉把脸深深埋进手心，开往市中心五星宾馆的车比早上那辆要稳太多，他却更加难受。

真的要把第一次给一个陌生人吗？他还有别的办法吗？绝对不能回宿舍，不然自己的BETA伪装就暴露了。虽然听说为睡莲工作的ALPHA各个器大、活好，但是要是不帅怎么办？

好像有什么不对……

半小时后文俊辉乖乖的坐在宾馆纯白的床单上，洗的白白净净穿着浴袍玩项圈。项圈是为了防止ALPHA失去控制标记OMEGA，需要关系人的特殊密码才能解开，带上后文俊辉也取不下来。只要他想，他现在就可以离开，走出这个房间。戴上项圈，就代表自己妥协了。

文俊辉从床脚滚到床头又滚回来，并没有得到有用的结论，反而把脖子上的抑制贴蹭掉了，浓郁的柠檬香瞬间侵占了整个大床。夏天，初恋，和碳酸饮料的味道混合一起，熏的文俊辉头更晕了，糊里糊涂把项圈扣上，试图压下强烈的信息素。

门口传来一串有规律的敲门声，文俊辉拖着软糯的身子在门缝中捡起的对方塞进来的，和白色名片相对应的黑色名片。头晕又近视的他眯眼看了好几眼才确信小卡片上的韩语确实是睡莲，甚至还翻出了他的白色卡牌做对比。期间门外的人似乎不耐烦了，啪啪的敲着房门，甚至还有不清晰的争吵声。

一次派了两个人吗？文俊辉表示你们玩的好开哦，同人文都不敢这么写的。

打开门后却只有一个很瘦颜值很高的男孩子，一脸小老头严肃的表情，手上拿着非常眼熟的手机。

“？？？……明浩啊，原来你在做兼职吗？”

徐明浩一脚跨进房间，关门，上锁。整个过程不超过3秒。

“文俊辉，你最好有个解释。”

\---

“说，你一大早丢下我们出门就是为了来这？”

“我……”文俊辉被推到床边。

“刚才那个男人是谁？你跟他很熟？他在门下塞进去的是什么？”

“他……”无路可退，文俊辉一屁股坐到了床上。

“你穿成这样是要干什么？” 纤细的手摸上了他的头发。“刚洗完澡？这么急着送到别人嘴里吗？”

被徐明浩机关枪连扫一般的问题问蒙了的文俊辉开始思考为什么明浩没有去黑炮队而是在婆婆队当卧底。

徐明浩面无表情的用手指勾起影藏了腺体的项圈，弯下腰仔细检查了起来。不知道是不是文俊辉的错觉，徐明浩的眼角是红的，充满了血丝。

“做工不错，从哪儿拿到的？”徐明浩试了几个密码，发现解不开。“你到底还隐瞒了我们什么？”

空气中的柠檬气味已经快被花梨木完全取代，文俊辉在信息素的刺激下已经完全没有思考能力，身体像水一般化开，本能的往徐明浩身上靠，嘟哝出了一句。

“……我是OMEGA……”

“我知道！” 徐明浩把文俊辉扒开，又生气又心疼，蹲下来与他直视。“文俊辉！你怎么能这么不珍惜自己？你根本不认识刚才那个人对不对？如果他是坏人呢？你居然连手机都不带！”

徐明浩不敢想象，他如果没有即使赶来，会发生什么。

“你就这么不相信我们吗？发情期要找一个陌生人？”

文俊辉一句都没听进去，但是徐明浩的表情让他很心疼，他伸手抚摸了男孩的脸颊，习惯性的撒娇。“明浩，怎么了？不要不开心嘛……”

看着徐明浩软下来的眼神，文俊辉用额头轻轻的撞了撞对方的额头。

“明浩，我好难受……”

两人感受着对方的呼吸，距离太近，近的什么都看不清。

徐明浩的视线里满满的全是文俊辉。

他闭上了双眼，吻了近在咫尺的心型唇瓣。

\---

那是一个极其轻柔的吻。

他们的唇仅仅是贴在一起而已，文俊辉觉得他什么都感受不到，却又什么都感受到了，全身上下的触感只剩下和徐明浩交换的体温。徐明浩摩擦着文俊辉柔软的下嘴唇，没有深入，手下文俊辉急促的脉搏从指尖传入了他的心脏。再回过神时两人狠狠地拥吻，双双倒在了床上。

文俊辉的浴袍轻而易举的被挑开，露出因为情欲泛红的胸膛。徐明浩用指腹抚摸着褐红的乳首，直到两边都立起后换做唇舌细细舔咬，手滑到健瘦的腰窝打圈。

房间里的温度直线上升，文俊辉的脑袋是热的，皮肤是滚烫的，甚至呼出的气息都是灼热的。只有不断靠近徐明浩，才能从ALPHA身上得到安慰。身上点点星星的快感是洒在文俊辉皮肤上的花火，只让他烧的更难受。他胡乱扯掉了ALPHA的外套，却发现里面还有一层厚毛衣。

“脱掉……唔……”

徐明浩把毛衣和衬衫一同脱掉丢在一旁，低头却看见文俊辉手忙脚乱得解他的裤子，期间不停的碰到小帐篷。徐明浩三下五除二脱下了裤子。

皮肤相亲的瞬间两人都长叹一口气。文俊辉乖顺的抬起双腿夹住了徐明浩的细腰，穴口对着他的胯下。强忍着立刻进入的冲动，徐明浩探入一指开始做扩张。谁知文俊辉扭着屁股躲开。

“进，进来吧……我可以的……”

“不行，会受伤的”

“别再折磨我了……明浩，我真的好难受……”

闻言徐明浩扶着自己缓缓的进入了文俊辉，每当文俊辉发出痛声便停顿不动。没有情事经验的文俊辉紧的可怕，即便有充足的润滑，过程依旧很艰难。等到全入时，徐明浩出了一头的汗，文俊辉更像是从水里捞出来的，浑身上下因为汗水而发光。

“动一动……唔……明浩”

接下来全是本能。

徐明浩压着文俊辉做了一遍又一遍。高潮后徐明浩并不拔出，等硬了之后继续抽插。唯一一次抽出是为了开灯——他们从中午做到了晚上。文俊辉在数到第五个高潮后放弃了，任由身体带他进入欲望的旋涡。

再一次高潮后的文俊辉摊在床上，过多的快感逼出了他的生理泪水，唯一脱离床单的是被徐明浩举高的屁股。

还不够……还少了什么……

“明浩…嗯…求、求你……成结吧…啊！…我受不了了……”

徐明浩停下了动作，后背式让文俊辉看不到他的表情。

“……我找不到你的生殖腔。”

沉默突然冷冻了房间的空气。文俊辉想扭过头看徐明浩，却被熟悉的铃声打断。

震动的屏幕上显示着两个汉字：珉奎。


	5. Chapter 5

  
金珉奎赶到时文俊辉累得睡了过去，长时间的欢爱却不能得到真正的解脱，他睡得极浅，不安稳的抓着徐明浩的白色衬衫。为了给金珉奎开门，徐明浩尝试着拉开文俊辉的手，在他越抓越紧下无奈脱了衬衫让他抱着。

房间里充满OMEGA和ALPHA交配的信息素，一股脑冲进金珉奎鼻腔里，他影影约约理解了发生了什么，还没来得及细想便看到文俊辉虚弱的躺在床上，卷缩着的身体不像他平时的舒展睡姿。金珉奎哪里看过平日活蹦乱跳的文俊辉这么脆弱的模样，三步并两步走到床前，下意识的探手测他的体温。

“怎么会这样？俊辉哥发烧了吗？”

说完也不等回答，低头在徐明浩指明的购物袋中翻找，却没看到什么退烧药，只有水，营养剂，各式各样的食物，抑制剂和……

避孕套和润滑膏？？？

“他发情了。”看着金珉奎一脸茫然，徐明浩皱了皱眉。“你不是早就知道了吗，俊尼是OMEGA。”

“Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）哥是OMEGA？？？”

“？？？不知道你为啥追求他啊？还老说他好闻？”

“哥确实很好闻啊…”

“…imma金珉奎你真是完美的头脑简单四肢发达。”

“！”金珉奎有时真的很怀念韩语不好的徐明浩。“那你怎么知道他是OMEGA？”

“我和他一个医生，”徐明浩顿了顿又加了句，“俊辉手机落在宿舍，是我接的电话。”

如果文俊辉没有出声，97line2/3大概还可以接着打卡日常互损。

床上的文俊辉翻了个身，把脸埋到了徐明浩刚才坐着的位置，却发现人已经不见了，连衬衫上的气味也淡了许多。

“明浩…？你去哪了？”

发情中的OMEGA对气味格外敏感，凭着本能寻求ALPHA的安慰。徐明浩从没看过文俊辉这么脆弱的模样，这哥倔得很，再苦也从来不愿意开口对他们说。徐明浩心疼的坐回他身旁，把他的上半身抱在怀中。

文俊辉也不明白自己到底怎么了，脑子里一片浆糊，全身上下的感官只剩下腹中烧的一团火。热，但他讨厌空调吹在他身上的感觉。只有在徐明浩怀抱他时，他才能从肌肤相亲中找到一丝丝缓解。他忍不住把脸埋进弟弟的单薄的胸膛，双手紧紧搂住他的腰，露出漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

站在一旁的金珉奎总算反映过来了，委屈的不行。自己一觉醒来，俊辉哥和明浩都不见了，匆忙赶来却发现自己的暗恋对象和最好的朋友各种意义上睡了一觉。看着文俊辉背上的吻痕，金珉奎心里什么瓶都打翻了，又被空气里OMEGA发情的信息素撩拨的血气沸腾。

“哥这样太不公平了。”

文俊辉根本没注意到屋里还有第三人，吓得从徐明浩怀里弹起来，糊涂的脑袋有了一瞬间的清醒，顺手就抓了被子把自己裹成一个卷饼。看到来人是金珉奎后，文俊辉松了口气，想坐起来跟他打声招呼却忘了自己已经被卷成一团，坐不起来了，只好躺在床上尴尬的笑笑。

“珉奎啊……你好啊呵呵……你们一个两个刚分化就这么乱跑吗？”

金珉奎对文俊辉打哈哈的行为视而不见，上前把文俊辉从躺着的卷饼扶成坐着的卷饼，方便直视他的眼睛。

“你还知道我们刚分化！你一个OMEGA怎么能独自照顾我们呢？要是发生了什么……”

说到这里金珉奎沉默了，文俊辉也不知道说什么，虽然不是分化的缘故，但他和徐明浩确实发生关系了……

“……还有你是OMEGA怎么能不告诉我们！？多危险啊，胜澈哥知道吗？净汉哥至少知道吧？我们知道了还能照顾你……”

金珉奎越说越激动，越说越委屈，暖烘烘的信息素像爆炸一般散播在房间里。文俊辉脑袋被熏的头晕眼花，感觉发情期的热度又上来了。

他心中憋着一股闷气：“我不需要你们照顾，我自己也能很好。”

说完便感觉臀中间有什么液体顺着臀缝流到床被上，房间里除了晒过的棉花香又混入了酸甜的柠檬，文俊辉尴尬的别过头，这样面对弟弟们实在太过羞耻。

“你们先回去吧，帮我跟胜澈哥请假几天，剩下的我自己解决……”

“怎么解决？”

徐明浩突然把文俊辉从被子里拽出来，同时散发出自己的花梨木信息素。被双重ALPHA信息素包围的文俊辉又开始昏昏晕晕了。

“像之前一样找个陌生的ALPHA？” 徐明浩轻轻扯了扯文俊辉脖子上的项圈，“你现在全身上下都是我的信息素，这个发情期你只能跟我过。”

察觉自己说的有些重了，徐明浩垂下眼凑到文俊辉跟前。

“那个机构我查过了，虽然隐秘，但我们是公众人物，我还是不放心。我会……我和珉奎会照顾好你的，你相信我们好不好。”

徐明浩软下声音，配上真挚的表情，没几个哥哥能抵挡住，更何况文俊辉。

“我相信你们……但我现在头好乱……”

徐明浩用手捧起文俊辉的脸，直视他的眼睛说：

“相信我们，俊辉。等这次过了，我们找个解决发情期的办法。如果你想用睡莲机构，只要他们能保证隐秘性，我帮你联系他们。” 徐明浩看着文俊辉不自觉的用脸蹭了蹭他的手，“你的情况不能再拖了。”

这回金珉奎迅速了解了情况，刚想出声反驳，就被徐明浩瞪了回去。他也蹭过去从后方抱住文俊辉。

“……就这次，俊哥，让我们帮你吧。”

“…………好……”

\--------

“果然你也不行吗”

king size大床上被子早就被踢到床下，徐明浩靠着除了文俊辉腰下的唯一一个枕头，看着被金珉奎操到失神的OMEGA。

刚开了荤的金珉奎喘着气，仔细用龟头按压感受温暖内壁的每一寸，确定找不到后才向徐明浩摇了摇头。从一直大开大合的操弄突然转变成小心翼翼的摩擦探索，他咬着牙才忍住开足马力大力冲刺的冲动。

他们沉默着对视了数秒，各自眼中闪烁着复杂的情绪。文俊辉受不了温吞的快感催促着金珉奎加快速度，他才收回眼神，亲吻安抚身下的人。

没有生殖腔的OMEGA吗？还是......不愿意打开生殖腔呢？

金珉奎强忍着本能抽了出来，换成三根手指仔细探索内壁，按压抚摸每一处，试图找到一张紧紧闭合的小口。手指还是不够长，只能够到浅一些的前列腺。金珉奎转了几圈后退了出来，文俊辉已经被折磨得低声抽泣。快感叠加至临界点，却总是差那么一点，连射出都不能解脱，前面的阴茎半硬着，时不时吐出些半浑浊的清液。

……不够……还不够……

转身的那刻眼泪从鼻梁上滑落，文俊辉才发现生理性的眼泪流了满脸。他没心情擦，任由它们落在被单上。他跪在床上，双手伸到后方，自己掰开臀瓣，露出了被操的软糯靡红的小穴，随着呼吸一张一缩，不断有淫液混着润滑剂顺着腿根流下，弄湿了膝盖下方的床单。

文俊辉知道自己现在的样子多么淫荡多么难看。他暂时不去想、不在乎这意味着什么。用肩膀勉强撑起身子，文俊辉望向徐明浩。

“一起进来吧……你们……明浩……珉奎……”

这句话无疑在房间里浓稠的信息素投了一枚炸弹。金珉奎的脑袋一瞬间空白，然后抓着文俊辉还在臀瓣的手狠狠地插了进去。文俊辉被顶的向前倾，眼看就要摔倒在床上，一双手从前方撑住了文俊辉的双肩。

徐明浩跪在了文俊辉面前。

“你确定吗，俊辉？”

文俊辉没有回答，没被金珉奎抓着的手拉近了徐明浩，用脸蹭了蹭徐明浩还软着的胯下，然后张嘴含了进去。分别在文俊辉两头的人交换了个眼神，金珉奎用润滑液涂满了手指，趁着下一次插入一起插进了食指。文俊辉被刺激的停下了口交，徐明浩扶着他的头，开始轻轻的抽插。

等到三根手指能轻松跟金珉奎一起插入，他把文俊辉拉起来，跪坐在金珉奎腿上。这个姿势让金珉奎插得更深了，文俊辉仰头舒服的叹了口气，随后又因为徐明浩缓缓插入的巨物倒吸了口气。全部插入后，文俊辉依靠着身后金珉奎的支撑和徐明浩交换着亲吻。OMEGA天生的体质让他很快适应了被两人同时插入，新的充实感和被ALPHA前后包围的感觉让他体验除了另一种快感。体内深处的一处被挤压，像是解禁般，后穴一股股的淫液喷射出来。

文俊辉同时达到了前后高潮，在松了一口气后两眼一黑，睡了过去。

这场发情期总算结束了。

———


End file.
